Forever & Always
by xLittleMissSpitfire
Summary: 'I can't wait to be Mrs. O'Brian' you smiled at him, 'Neither can I' Conor replied, 'You have no idea' you giggled. WWE NXT Superstar Conor O'Brian marries the love of his life, Kristen. (Sorry the summary sucks, but I didn't know write to write for it! Sorry. Be sure to Read & Review!)


You smiled at your fiancé WWE NXT superstar Conor O'Brian. You two had been together for over 3 years now & even though you guys had some downs, you always came back fighting. Now you were getting married to him, you were so excited! Everyone who you loved was going to be there.

You had been planning this wedding for well over 6 months now, you wanted everything to be perfect, you'd often turn into bride-zilla but Conor would just laugh it off, he knew what you were really like.

'I can't wait to be Mrs. O'Brian' you smiled at him  
'Neither can I' Conor replied  
'You have no idea' you giggled  
'I love you so much, why can't we just get married right now?' Conor pouted  
'Because everything has to be perfect babe' You replied  
'I know, but it's a beautiful day out' He'd reply  
'Stop being an impatient sod' you'd reply 'It's only two more days' you grinned  
'I suppose I could just wait for two more days' Conor replied to you

**-Two days later-  
**

You walked down the sandy aisle, down the other end waiting for you was your fiancé, he looked up at you, smiling, holding back his tears, and he thought you looked amazing, so did all the other people that were there, they couldn't take their eyes off of you, and everyone was in awe. In everyone's eyes you two were the perfect couple. You finally got to the end and the priest starting talking:

'We are gathered here today, on this beautiful afternoon to share Conor & Kristen as they exchange vows of their everlasting love, who gives this woman to this man' he asks

'I do' your father said, placing your hand into Conor's and took a seat

'As Kristen & Conor take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Kristen & Conor both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each season of the year, for all seasons bring with them their special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Kristen and Conor, your love for each other will deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that you love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE one another is to be willing to accept both their strong & their weak points, with equal measures of understanding that respect. The vows you two are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will peak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Before we continue if there is anyone who objects to these two getting married; please speak now or forever hold your peace' The priest said, he waiting a few seconds before continuing 'Let us pray, at this time, I'll ask you Conor and you Kirsten to face each other & take each other's hands. Conor, do you take Kristen to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and her love today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?'

'I do' Conor smiles, still holding back his tears

'Kristen, will you take Conor to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad times, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?' The priest went on to say

'I do' you reply

'By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man & wife, you may now kiss the pride' the priest said

You & Conor kissed and everyone cheered, Conor picked you up & carried you back to the wedding car that you arrived in.

'I'm glad I waited' Conor said, as you wiped his tears away  
'Why's that?' you asked  
'Because it was worth it' he smiled & kissed you again.


End file.
